


February One-Word Writing Prompt Challenge

by ARtistic_Nacho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hardcore fluff, Homophobia, Ill write the chapters with triggers in summary, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Roman is a good boyfriend, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, logan loves the sky, patton is a soft boi, please read triggers before reading the chapters!, super fluffy, tw in chapters that need them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtistic_Nacho/pseuds/ARtistic_Nacho
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots through the month of February based on all (or no) Sanders Sides ships!Day #3 and Day #4 have trigger warnings!





	1. Day 1: Closed

The town is bustling with cars going to and from work. The fluffy crystal-like snow is building up on the sidewalks, covering all with no mercy.

         Whilst bundled up in three layers of clothes, Virgil sneezes, glaring at the bright, glowing sign in front of him.

_“Closed due to harsh weather.”_

          The soft flakes of snow falling around him at a slow pace. His rose colored cheeks scrunch up with the rest of his face as one lands on his nose. It seems like the two purple sweaters and the heavy winter coat is doing nothing against the wind, either, and judging by the dark clouds casting over-head, he was in store for a hell of a lot more later on.

            He stares directly into the shop window, scanning the many shelves of books he could have been reading, if not for the sudden storm, which, to his dismay, was only growing by the minute.

 “Aw, come on!” Virgil jumps as the newcomers voice exclaims from behind him. He turns around slowly, hoping that whoever said that would be gone by now. But, Virgil’s luck is apparently nonexistent today.

           There, standing on Virgil’s left, was a handsome man, most likely in his early twenties, staring at the same _closed_ sign as he. His wavy hair, almost black in color, reached just past his ears, and his eyes were practically the color of coffee, a soothing brown. He looks a few inches taller than Virgil, which was thankfully not a lot, since Virgil was five-six himself. He, too, is bundled up in layers, even adding a red and white striped scarf that covers the lower half of his face, where Virgil notice a small beauty mark on his right cheek. The guy turns his attention to Virgil, making him realize how long he’s been staring.

          “Oh, uh-sorry for-uh-staring. You just startled me a little.” Virgil rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, he’s seriously contemplating on just sprinting away in the opposite direction. The man chuckles, causing Virgil to blush.

         “No, it’s fine! I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the man beams, and Virgil swears this guy was the sun in that moment, “I’m Roman, Roman White. And you are?” Roman asks, sticking out his hand.

_Virgil stares blankly at the hand for a moment before comprehending what was just asked,_

“Oh, I’m Virgil Shoemaker, nice to meetcha, Roman.” Taking Roman’s hand gently in his own, he shook it, refusing to look him in the eyes. Roman takes that as a hint to let go apparently, because he soon lets go, looking back at the sign.

         “I, myself, was looking forward to find a Heathers novel in here today. It’s one of my favorites, and I intend to collect all the merchandise,” Roman boomed enthusiastically. Virgil’s eyes lift up at the mention at his favorite musical,

       “You like musicals? I didn’t expect someone that seems so,” he pauses, looking for the right word, “preppy to be into the “nerd stuff”.” His eyes cast downward again, his moment of confidence slipping away.

       Poking his eyes up again, he understands his mistake when he catches Roman’s face shift slightly, his laugh lines disappearing behind what seemed to be disappointment?

         Roman simply scoffs at Virgil, “ Pah-lease ! Anyone can like musicals, no matter their appearance. I thought you of all people would know?” He shifts his shoulders back slightly while Virgil’s go forward, almost acting like a security blanket.

     Virgil mumbles out a small apology, flushing with embarrassment. That was such a stupid thing to say, in any case.

   Roman is quick to shut down his meek sorry, however, brightening up again. “Since we both have nothing to do, at least I’m assuming because you did look like you wanted to go into that there store for some shopping, and I’m sorry I’m rambling quite a bit, aren’t I?” Virgil can’t keep a giggle from escaping his lips at Roman’s antics. “I am! Sorry, it happens a lot. As I was saying, why don’t we go out for coffee, but only if you want to! Since you just met me and all…” Roman trails off, getting lost in his thoughts.

     Virgil gazes at the man, now known as Roman, once more, he hasn’t gone out with any of his friends, mainly because they’re in different states, in forever. And, just maybe, getting coffee with the newly found handsome guy can be worth it.

    By the time Roman looks back up, Virgil made a split second decision. Grabbing Roman’s hand, he starts guiding him to his favorite café. To Roman’s credit, he only stumbles a few steps.

_Both Roman and Virgil have a feeling they won’t regret this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first day of the February writing challenge! I had fun writing this one, and I tried present tense to widen my writing skills some!


	2. Day Two: Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Logan and Roman  
> Prompt:Bad Idea  
> Warnings: Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have nothing to say except these three things...  
> 1\. I'm sorry.  
> 2\. Not really though  
> 3\. This started out as these two beans trying to steal Patton's cookies at night with Deceit, so don't ask me where I came up with this because honestly, I don't know myself...

Looking over his shoulder for the fifth time, Roman carefully opens the door. He pulls slowly, trying his best not to make it _creak_. A second male, taller in stature, is cautiously looking around.  

Once Roman is sure they can both go through the door, He slips past the barricade. His mood brightens at what he’s seeing on the other side, and his thick lips stretch as he smiles, his left eyebrow quirking up in the process.

He motions for Logan to follow. “Come on, Lo! You’ve gotta see this! I promise you that you won’t be disappointed.”

Logan can’t help but smile at his boyfriend, how could he not when he looks this happy and energetic. A type of energetic that Logan rarely sees with the others.

“As much as I appreciate you doing this for me,” Logan states with a ghost of a smile still dancing on his lips, “it seems like a bad idea.”

Roman’s energy dies down before it picks right back up, “But, my Love,” he cries in protest,” You must see this!”

After the two lovers stare each other down, Logan deflates, giving into Roman’s wish. He slowly stretches his body out to squeeze through the front door of their shared house. It may not seem like an issue to the naked eye, but the newly established forces set a curfew for the neighborhood recently. It was two hours past the limit.

Ever since a new president took power, he released his plans. He had many go under cover since he was young, slowly poisoning the government from the inside out with anti-LGBT workers, and, soon enough, he ran for president. He basically put all out or outed members of the LGBT society into a modern day slum. Luckily enough, Roman and Logan’s neighborhood had been the building block, which meant they didn’t need to move in the two days given. It’s been almost two years, and the people of America are still trying to stop him. But in the meantime, all of their rights basically went down the drain.

Logan’s internal analysis is interrupted by Roman, who pulls him in for a gentle kiss that Logan melts into, wrapping his arms around his waist as Roman wraps his around Logan’s neck by standing on his tippy-toes. Roman takes Logan’s slim hand in his own calloused one and starts to lead him up a small hill.

After a few steps, Roman whispers in his ear, making chills strike Logan’s core. “I need you to close your eyes, Love.” Logan sighs but did as he was told.

Tripping many times on his way up, Logan was relieved when Roman stops walking.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

That’s all Logan needs to hear, so he blinks his eyes open to see Roman standing in front of him, pointing up? Confused, Logan lifts his head up to look at the sky; an, god, was he sure glad he did.

The night sky’s hue was dark, enchanting blue, almost black in color. The stars looked like Roman’s snow white glitter for makeup spilled into the clouds, casting the illusion of specks in the sky. The moon was bustling and full, radiating the night itself, almost screaming at Logan because, god, it was all so beautiful and raw and he hasn’t seen the moon since 2020 since they weren’t allowed out after dusk and- and.

Logan breaks. At first, it was a small shiver, but when Roman runs up to embrace him he sobs, hysterically even.

When they sneak back inside, all Logan can think to do is breath. Even as Roman guides him to the couch, he can’t think of anything to say that can even _compare_ to what he has done for him tonight, so instead, Logan gives Roman all the affection he deserves and more.

Because after all, it’s the only Christmas presents they can afford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!!! For those who read It Was Just a Stupid Idea, I'm working on two chapters, so you get a two-for-one deal!  
> Please comment and tell me how I did as I'm always striving to improve : )
> 
> Also, I know what happened will almost never be possible but hey, yolo.


	3. Day Three: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Treat  
> Ship: Patton and Roman (Royality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to forget a day?! Idk how because I remember writing for three days?  
> Funny thing though, this chapter is 555 words XD
> 
> Edit: I just realized it's the 4th because it's 1200Am (00:00)... Gods, I'm I stupid or what!?

Patton loves the ocean. He loves the calming breeze, the grains of sand between his toes, and the clear skies that only summer can bring out from hiding. But his favorite thing about the beach was his boyfriend, Roman. His charming smile. His toned muscles and especially his sun-kissed skin. The light freckles that dots his face in such a unique pattern. Yeah, he thinks, Roman is defiantly his favorite part of the beach.

Said man turns to look at him, his deep red mess of curls sway with his motions. Roman lets out a bubbly, heartfelt laugh, sending Patton in his own fit of happiness.

“Come on, babe-” Roman smiles at his partner, gesturing him over with a wave of his hand- “The water’s not cold anymore!”

Patton stumbles up from his cozy beach towel, setting aside the picnic basket he packed for later. He jogs over to Roman, but holds up his hands in defense as Roman chucks their rainbow beach ball directly at his face.

Patton screeches playfully, ducking down to pick up the guilty item. “Ro, I’ll get you for that!”

“That’s what you think, babe!” Roman’s reply came in segments due to him running away.

“Oh-ho-ho,” Patton smirks, darkening his expression, “challenge accepted, Roman Price.”

Patton charges after Roman, laughing at the pure fear Roman’s face shows because while he may seem super scary to the average person, to Patton he is simply his goober of a boyfriend.

Roman takes a tight right, his foot digging into the sand and his hand coming out to balance him. He quickly bolts in the opposite direction, catching Patton off guard. Patton, however, chances course almost as fast as Roman and is catching up to him once more.

Then, when Patton is a foot away from Roman, he jumps onto his lover’s back, causing both of them to fall onto the sandy terrain beneath them.

Roman laughs with glee as Patton gives him one of his “correction kisses”, or better defined as Patton giving him small smooches all over his face. He moves all around his face, kissing everything but his lips intentionally to make Roman impatient. As Patton finally let’s off the kisses, Roman leans up and takes Patton’s lips on his own, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Patton’s eyes go wide because, wow, he wasn’t expecting this. Roman wasn’t usually the one to initiate kissing. He smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. After a few more second of pure sugary puppy love, Patton pulls back slowly, giving him one more soft peck on the nose before looking him in the eye, a sharp emerald clashing against a pale baby blue.

“Hey, Ro?” Patton stands up, pulling Roman along with him.

“Yeah, Pat?”

“Why don’t we see the new musical that’s playing tonight, it’ll be my treat?” Patton caresses his own bicep, a shy flush casting over his cheeks.

Roman smiles at Patton, wondering how he ended up so lucky.

“Of course, Patton. I’d love to go with you!” Roman’s extravagant response makes Patton wrap him in a tight embrace.

Little did the boy know that _Into the Woods_ would become his favorite musical, for yes, _“that was the musical Ro proposed to me at. He said it was his treat to me! That lil’ Ro-mantic!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's not very good or even my best work, but I thought it was a cute drabble.


	4. Day Four: Flickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton decide to spend their two year anniversary at Disney World, but little did they know that things won't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE WARNINGS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

The emotions flicker on Patton’s face. Confusion was evident to anyone that looked at his eyes, the swirling baby blue of an ocean in the Bahamas that’s his eyes dimmed slightly. The pain is comprehended only after he hears Logan’s scream. A stinging sensation flares up around his torso, and he slowly drags his head down in an attempt to see the damage.

A cylindrical metal rod is lodged into his abdomen, stopping the blood flow as long as it stayed there. Patton’s head is reeling in all different directions and he couldn’t focus on anything for too long. He registers a downward transition as gravity felt like it multiplied tenfold. His knees wobble, giving out under the strain.

Thankfully, Logan’s there to catch him when he falls, not caring about the blood stains that would cover his person that he knows for sure will appear. Logan piles his body almost on top of Patton as if he could shield him from the universe’s wrongdoings. Patton shakes, his senses going numb, but from what was unclear to him. There was no reason to be upset or scared, right? They, Patton thought, were just about to leave Disney World for their two year wedding anniversary. Logan and he were practically skipping to the door hand in hand, giddy and full of hope.

The next thing Patton recalls was a child’s scream. A ride crumbling down with a toddler in the way, and an instinct that took control of his body before even he, himself, could’ve reacted. He remembers charging into the path, grabbing the little girl and throwing her out of the way. Then after that-

_“Patton, NO!”_

Oh.

Patton swears he hears a voice. Is someone calling for him? He honestly can’t tell over the high pitched ringing that’s currently conducting an orchestra in his mind. He tries to focus on his surroundings, but that can be rather difficult when he cannot see out of his left eye and his right’s sending tremors of agony to the father figure.

When he finally came to, he’s relieved to see the little girl, traumatized yet alive, with Logan. Said husband holding Patton tightly to his chest in hopes of this all being one miserable dream, hiccupping sobs pulled from his cracked lips. Patton could barely see through the red haze that blocked his vision, which was most likely blood, but he could still make out the little girl, no more than five, clutching her pale little hands around Logan’s polo.

Patton forces his mouth open. “Lo,” he cringes at how scratchy his voice is, “it’s okay, baby.”

Logan physically recoils in shock, of course this isn’t okay! The love of his life is dying in his arms, and with him already have called the police, all that he can do is wait with the two victims of a terrible reckoning. He says as much and only achieves to make Patton laugh. The toddler tightens her hold on his polo, so he looks off to his side to look at her.

Her porcelain skin contradicts her mass of black curls. Her tiny round eyes of grey stare up at him in what can only be described as pure horror. She sobs along with Logan, fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

“He-y there, ki-kiddo,” Patton begins his sentence with choppy words and Logan can’t help the sob that seems a little louder than the rest, “Where’s ‘ur par’nts?” Patton’s speech is slurring more and more together, letting Logan know he’s running short on time.

It takes the little girl a few times to fully say a word, her small voice raw from all the screaming and crying.

“Th-th-they went to –ri-ride.”

The realization that her parents are almost certainly dead is bone chilling. Despite this, Patton reaches out with a shaking hand, the only one that’s not mangled to the point of amputation, and caresses her cheek with a touch that only a parent can give their child. He tries to speak again, but his voice is depleting at a scary-fast rate.

“We be ‘ur ‘ew ‘famli.” He can’t form a full sentence now and Logan’s now in hysterics because he’s losing his functions, _oh god_.

The little girl seems to understand the answer, for she hangs tighter around Logan, looking at Patton with eyes that can never be fully pure again.

Logan leans down to kiss Patton, knowing deep down that this is their last minute together. Patton smiles at Logan with adoration in his eyes, a silent message of _I love you_ playing through the soiled irises.

Patton’s pain was almost nonexistent now, his mind becomes cloudier, and, for a moment, he forgets what’s going on. He forgets that _he’s dying_ in Logan’s arms. He forgets the pain. He forgets that he has lost two out of four limbs for sure. But, he remembers things, too. He remembers the first time they met, under the night sky in a winter wonderland, watching a meteor shower. Their first kiss that occurred under the pale moonlight in May, and now their last, which happened under a fogged atmosphere, full of chaos and panic.

He fades out hearing Logan scream his name in hopes that it will make the injuries disappear.

 

By the time the paramedics, Patton was deceased for three minutes. They find Logan and a little girl by the name of Belle next to his body. Logan was forced off of Patton’s limp form by three firefighters and Belle follows behind him silently.

Now, two years later, Logan still struggles with Patton’s death, but with his bright eight-year-old daughter, Belle Sanders, he can continue to heal as time moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Blood, gore, fatal accident, death, parents dying, and please let me know if I need to tag anything else! Stay safe!
> 
> So... I'm not sorry this time. I hope you "enjoyed" this go around! It started off as CALMD and they saw some scary movie and it was fluffy af, but then I thought, a n g s t.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did! I also plan on adding onto this one-shot, too.  
> Also tell me where did I go wrong so I can improve, thanks :)


End file.
